Just Talk
by 11x26xforever
Summary: Ever since start of term, Hermione can't help notice a certain boy. One day, she was in the library and he approached her for a talk...just read what'll happen : DraMione : i suck at summaries :P


First fan fic ever

First fan fic ever! So please, understand that I get confused with words.

--

Ever since Hermione Granger saw Draco Malfoy at the start of there seventh year, she couldn't help but think of him. She never saw him so fit, or even peaceful as if a lot of things are going through his head. As if she saw an angel fly down from the heavens. As if she never saw someone as calm as him. 'Oh, I must be out of my mind! I shouldn't be thinking of him. He's a foul, loathsome git that only thinks for himself and his pride.' Hermione told her thoughts.

Hermione hasn't been able to concentrate much ever since she laid eyes on him. No. That wasn't the word for her. Ever since she _saw_ him. But she tried to push aside these thoughts so that she can continue reading her potions book about making Veritaserum. As she starts reading, she didn't notice that a certain blonde boy entered the library and sat across her.

As he sat on the chair across her, he noticed that she was actually pretty. 'No. That's wrong! She's a mud-blood and I'm a Malfoy! I shouldn't give her such compliment.' He thought. But he can't disagree that during the past 6 years, Hermione had grown completely attractive, not to mention that her bushy hair turn to soft curls instead.

Noticing the silence, he gave a throaty sound.

"Ehem!"

She turned to look at him and glared at him. She scanned his face. She noticed that he had broad shoulders and his body turned muscular. 'Must be because of quidditch.' Hermione thought. She continued scanning his face until she heard him talk.

"Can't help but stare, can't you, Granger?" He said in a mocking voice.

"Oh, please. As if no one will notice how disgusting your face looks like." Hermione said then quickly turned to her book again.

"Ouch! That's so painful." He said in a painful-like voice. Then he smirked at her. He continued to insult her.

"You don't need to be tough and all, Granger. It doesn't suit your… personality." He said, still smirking.

"You know what, Malfoy? Insult all you want, 'cause I don't give a damn on what you say! So if you may, I'm leaving." She said while she was packing her book back to her bag.

Before she turned her back on Malfoy, he caught her wrist.

"Look Granger, I'm not here to insult you, okay? I came here to actually talk to you." Malfoy said waiting for her to look at him.

"Oh right. And trick to one of your _jokes_, as I call it?" Hermione said finally looking at him. Her eyes on his.

"It's not like that, Hermione. I just want to…_talk."_ Draco said, with hopeful look in his eyes.

Hermione was shocked when she heard him call her in her first name. 'He called me by my first name!' She thought.

"Fine. I'll give you 5 minutes. FIVE minutes to talk and explain whatever you want to talk about. Okay. Start." She said finally looking away from his eyes.

"Actually I was thinking, if we could talk privately." He said humbly.

"Okay. Lead the way, Malfoy." She said calmly.

As they walked through the empty corridors, Hermione following behind him, she can't help but think of him. 'His hair is so silky that I want to caress it with my hands.' Hermione thought.

Then finally, he led her in a deserted classroom and she began talking.

"I don't have all night to listen to you so please, hurry it up." Hermione said scanning the room.

"Look, Hermione. Last night, I saw you at the astronomy tower last night, I was gonna ask you what you were doing there." He said.

"Well, I'm sorry if I bothered you in some way last night. I was just so pissed off. And I go to the astronomy tower every time I feel that way. Is that all you have to say?" Hermione said willingly.

"Actually that's not all. I just wanna confess something to you. So please just listen to me." He said giving her a look that says 'Don't bother to interrupt'. Then he continued.

"Look, I know you're not gonna believe me, but I want the truth be told." He said giving her a look then he proceeded. "It's just that, I can't help but notice how you've become so pretty lately, and you just give me the tingles." He paused. Then he noticed she was turning pink. "And I just wanna say that, I, um, I like you. Yeah. There I said it." He said nodding to himself and turned to stare at her. She was as red as a tomato. Then as he was about to leave he heard Hermione talking.

"I, uh, I just can't believe it! I mean, you're Malfoy, for God's sakes!" Then she turned to look at him. She noticed that He had opened the door. Then she quickly brought back her focus and said "But why me? There are a lot of girls out there that can agree to your likings. Pureblooded girls, specifically." She said unbelievably.

"I guess I just can't help it if you're the one that stole my heart." Draco said looking nervously on the ground.

After, what felt like decades, he felt her hold his hands and say, "Thank you for being honest. And I guess I also need to be honest. Draco Malfoy, ever since I saw you the start of term, I can't help but notice how you've grown fit and peaceful. And from what I see, you're not the same as I thought you were. So, what I'm trying to say is that, I like you back as well, but I know the heavens will forbid us if we start a relationship. So I guess, we can just go off being friends." She said hopefully at the same time confused.

"Hermione, we don't need others telling us who we are. We are what we are, and that's what we choose. No one can stop us from falling in love. Not even a single soul." After he said this, she pulled her to him enclosed their distance with a kiss.

After a couple of minutes, they parted and stared at each other. "You're everything. Not even magic can tear us apart." Then they walked out of the deserted classroom hand in hand and went back to their dormitories, hoping that they'll see each other in their dreams.

--fin

Well, I do appreciate reviews. Hope you drop by :)

-Ika :)


End file.
